gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Quinn - Puck Beziehung
Die Quinn - Puck Beziehung ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Quinn Fabray und Noah Puckerman, am häufigsten genannt Quick, oder auch Lucky oder Pinn. Die beiden haben zusammen eine Tochter, Beth Corcoran, die sie zur Adoption freigegeben haben Überblick In der ersten Staffel wird Quinn von Puck schwanger, jedoch war sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mit Finn zusammen. Doch die beiden kommen im späteren Verlauf der ersten Staffel doch noch zusammen, Puck ist ebenfalls bei der Geburt des Kindes anwesend. Sie entscheiden sich jedoch, ihre Tochter zur Adoption freizugeben. In der zweiten Staffel haben die beiden keine gemeinsame Storyline mehr und haben auch sonst keinerlei Interaktion miteinander. In der dritten Staffel taucht Shelby mit Beth wieder auf und auch Quinn und Puck agieren wieder miteinander. 'Staffel Eins' 'Jenseits von Gut und Sue' Rachel wird von Puck geslushied und Quinn lacht darüber. Quinn und Puck schenken sich einen Blick. 'Kinder der Lüge' Quinn und Puck hatten Sex miteinander und Quinn wird schwanger von ihm. Sie ist zu dem Zeitpunkt mit Finn zusammen und meint, dass dieses Kind von ihm sei. Sie schaut bei der Performance vom Football Team, Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) zu. Als Finn und Quinn sich küssen, wird Puck eifersüchtig. 'April, April' Quinn und Puck tanzen zusammen bei der Performance von Last Name. 'Angeregte Organismen' Die Mädchen performanen Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Puck schaut dabei die ganze Zeit auf dem Hintern von Quinn. 'Remix' Quinn schaut die ganze Zeit zu Puck bei der Performance von Sweet Caroline. Rachel und Puck machen miteinander Schluss, weil Rachel der Meinung ist, dass Puck in Quinn verliebt ist. Rachel bemerkt, dass Puck die ganze Zeit zu Quinn schaut, wenn Rachel sich auf Finn konzentriert. 'Furcht und Tadel' Puck beschließt, Quinn zu helfen, indem er das Baby und sie durch Geld unterstützt. Als die beiden beim Backen sind, machen sie eine Essensschlacht und lachen dabei. Bis Finn rein kommt und die beiden unterbricht. Später gibt Puck Quinn Geld für das Baby aber jedoch gibt sie es ihm wieder zurück. Puck versucht Quinn zu überzeugen, dass er ein guter Vater sein wird. Als Finn kommt und auch Geld mitbringt, die er durch arbeit mit dem Rollstuhl bekommen hat, geht Quinn mit Finn wieder weg. Später gibt Puck das geplant Quinn Baby Geld an Mr. Schue weiter und Quinn ist stolz auf ihm. Mal wieder schenken sich die beiden einen Blick. 'Balladen' Puck ist frustriert über die Quinn und Finn Beziehung. Später erzählt er Mercedes, dass das Baby von Quinn nicht von Finn ist, sondern von ihm ist. 'Haarspaltereien' thumb|Puck und Quinn beim BabysittenQuinn ist immer noch mit Finn zusammen und sagt, dass er der Vater des ungeborenen Kindes sei, aber im Stillen weiß sie, dass Puck der wahre Vater ist. Sie merkt, dass sie unfair zu ihm war, und fragt ihn ob er zum Babysitten, bei den Kinder von Terri's Schwester Kendra, mitkommt. Er geht mit ihr mit zum Babysitten. Beim Babysitten performen die beiden zusammen ''Papa Don't Preach'' in der Acoustic Version und die Kids hören zu. Später als Kendra und Terri wieder nach Hause kommen, schlafen die Kinder. Am nächsten in der Schule geht Santana auf sie los und sagt, dass sie die Finger von ihm Kerl lassen solle. Dann meinte sie noch das die beiden, Puck und Santana, sexy SMS's geschrieben haben. Daraufhin geht Quinn zu Puck um dies zu erklären aber Puck meinte nur, dass er noch jung sei und das ganze Leben noch vor sich hat. Da geht Quinn enttäuscht weg. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Es kommt die Wahrheit über die Schwangerschaft von Quinn heraus. Alles wussten über die Wahrheit bescheid, außer Finn und Rachel. Als Rachel die Wahrheit herausfindet, erzählt sie es Finn. Finn geht daraufhin auf Puck los und macht mit Quinn Schluss und verlässt auch den Glee Club. Als alle raus sind, geht Rachel zu Quinn und sagt, dass sie es verstehen würde, wenn sie nun wütend auf sie sei und ihr eine verpassen will, aber Quinn ist nicht wütend, sondern froh das die Wahrheit nun raus ist, denn sie selbst hätte niemals den Mut dazu gehabt. Später bei den Sectionals kommt Finn wieder zurück in den Glee Club und macht den beiden klar das er nicht bereit ist zu verzeihen. 'Hallo Hölle!' Quinn und Puck sind offiziell zusammen. Als Finn den Song ''Hello, I Love You'' singt, lächelt er dabei Quinn an. Später als Rachel ''Gives You Hell'' singt, flirten die beiden miteinander. In der gelöschten Szene sagen die beiden den New Directions, dass sie nun zusammen sind. 'Viel Theater!' Puck meint, dass Jack Daniels ein schöner Name für das Kind sei, aber Quinn ist gar nicht begeistert davon. Später im Glee Club kommt Puck in den Raum und meint, dass er eine Idee hat wie nun seine Tochter heißen soll und bittet die Jungs um Hilfe, beim singen des Songs'' Beth. Quinn ist mit dem Name einverstanden und lässt ihn auch bei der Geburt dabei sein. 'Triumph oder Trauer? thumb|left|Puck und Quinn beobachten Beth.In dieser Folge hat Quinn einen Flashback, wo sie sich noch mal daran erinnert, dass sie mit Puck geschlafen hatte. Später nach der Performance, bei den Regionals, sieht Quinn wieder das erste Mal nach einer langen Zeit ihre Mutter wieder, dabei platzt ihre Furchtblase. So sieht man, dass Quinn in dem Rollstuhl ins Krankenhaus gebracht wird. In Anwesenheit von Puck, Mercedes, ihrer Mutter und den Ärzten bringt sie Beth zur Welt. Sie hält sie im Arm und wirkt glücklich. Später diskutieren die beiden miteinander, ob sie nun Beth zu Adoption freigeben oder nicht. Da kommt Shelby Corcoran dazu und fragt, ob sie schon einen Namen hat. Quinn antwortet mit Nein und Puck antwortet mit Beth. So adoptiert Shelby, Beth dann. Später als sie wieder zurück sind von den Regionals singt Will ''Over the Rainbow ''und da lächeln sich die beiden einander an. Staffel Zwei Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten In einer der ersten Szenen interviewt Jacob ihn und fragt ihn, was er dazthumb|Puck und Quinn auf dem Schulflur.u zu sagen hätte, dass er anscheinend an einer Depression leidet, da er noch nicht über "Miss Fabray" hinweg ist, worauf er aggressiv reagiert und die Kamera attackiert. Als Puck Quinn wieder in ihrer Cheerios-Uniform auf dem Flur sieht, fragt er sie, ob sie wieder mit ihmm zusammen sein will, Quinn lehnt jedoch ab. Die beiden scheinen trotz allem gute Freunde geblieben zu sein. Britney/Brittany Bei Toxic ''sind die beiden Tanzpartner. Während ''The Only Exception schauen sie sich kurz an. Das neue Toastament Als Puck Only the Good Die Young singt, werfen sie sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Duette Quinn scheint genervt als sie erfährt, dass Puck im Gefängnis ist und fragt was er angestellt hat. Sam sagt auch, dass er Angst Puck würde ihn schlagen weil er versucht hatte Quinn zu küssen. Ungeküsst Puck ist zurück und macht Witze darüber Schädel zu zerbrechen, worauf Quinn mit den Augen rollt und sarkastisch sagt, dass er doch so ein guter Fang war und warum sie sich überhaupt von ihm getrennt hat. Ersatzspieler Die beiden tanzen kurz während Forget You eng aneinander. Neue Welten Quinn erinnert sich, dass das letzte Mal als sie bei einem Showchorwettbewerb war, schwanger war. Puck hört dies und schaut sie betroffen an. Die beiden sind später Tanzpartner bei Valerie. Außerdem sagt Quinn, dass sie durch Puck von der Sache zwischen Finn und Santana erfahren hat. Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle Während Need You Now lächelt Quinn Puck an. Liebeslied zum Leid Quinn lacht während Puck Fat Bottomed Girls singt. Später beleidigt Lauren Puck damit, dass er Quinn geschwängert hat, was ihn wütend stimmt. Dicht ist Pflicht Quinn beschwert sich in ihrem betrunkenem Zustand bei Puck, was er mit ihrem Körper angestellt habe durch die Schwangerschaft und streitet sich mit Lauren über ihn. Quinn trägt später auf der Party Laurens Brille, wenig später jedoch trägt Puck diese, was bedeuten könnte, dass Quinn ihm diese gegeben hat. Sexy Puck bemerkt einen Knutschfleck an Quinns Hals und macht sich darüber witzig, indem er eine Augenbraue hebt. Quinn sagt später zu Finn, dass sie es bereut mit Puck geschlafen zu haben, da er ihr erster hätte sein sollen. Born This Way Puck und Lauren schauen Quinn an, während sie ihr Wahlposter für den Abschlussball aufhängt. New York! Quinn sagt, dass die New Directions nach draußen gehen müssten, um Ideen für Songs zu finden und Puck stimmt diesem zu. Staffel Drei Das Purple-Piano Project Als Puck Quinns neuen Look sieht, wirkt er traurig und enttäuscht. Quinn erinnert sich während sie mit Brittany und Santana redet mit Puck geschlafen zu haben. Einhornpower Quinn und Puck laufen und reden auf dem Flur miteinander, bis Puck plötzlich in ein Klassenzimmer abbiegt - Shelby ist zurück. Diese möchte ihnen etwas mitteilen, jedoch will Quinn ihr nicht zuhören, Puck wiederum bittet sie sich zusammen zureißen, da Beth auch ihre Tochter ist. Shelby macht den beiden ein Angebot - sie möchte das die zwei Jugendlichen ein Teil von Beths Leben werden. Quinn sagt ihr deutlich, dass sie die Mutter ist und Shelby es nie sein wird. Puck besucht später Shelby und Beth und erkennt wie ähnlich seine Tochter Quinn sieht und genauso wie diese perfekt ist.thumb Puck kommt zu Quinn auf die Mädchentoilette und sagt ihr, dass er Beth gesehen hat und dass sie ihre Tochter ebenfalls sehen sollte, aber dazu erst einmal ihr Aussehen verändern sollte. Quinn sagt jedoch, dass sie nicht mehr so sein will wie früher und auch nicht mehr mit Puck zusammen sein will. Puck erwidert daraufhin, dass ihr Wohlergehen nicht am Herzen liegt, aber das von Beth. Später sucht uinn Shelby auf und will ihre Tochter sehen, Shelby zeigt ihr aber nur ein Bild auf dem Puck Beth in den Armen hält, was Quinn zum Weinen bringt. Puck hat eine Booty Camp Probe, als Quinn zu ihnen stößt - wieder in ihrem alten Look. Während alle anderen überrascht sind, dass Quinn zurück ist, lächelt Puck. Quinn stellt sich zu Puck und er sagt, dass er stolz auf sie ist, Quinn erwidert jedoch, dass sie versuchen wird Beth und das Sorgerecht für diese zurückzubekommen, was Puck geschockt und besorgt stimmt. Das Maria-Duell Die beiden erscheinen fast in jeder Szene zusammen. Zuerst sind sie gemeinsam beim Tanz-Training und später beobachten sie Rachel's und Mercedes' Maria Duell und er sagt "Vergesst West Side Story, das hier ist Clash of Titans!", als sie in seine Richtung schaut. Irisch was los thumb|leftQuinn und Puck setzen sich im Lehrerzimmer zu Shelby und fragen sie, ob sie demnächst Beth babysitten dürfen. Shelby hat zuerst Zweifel, aber Quinn erinnert sich als sie und Puck die Giardi Drillinge gebabysittet haben. Puck öffnet die Tür für Quinn als sie gemeinsam Shelby besuchten um sie zu fragen ob sie Beth besuchen könnten. Quinn versucht Puck dazu zu überreden eine Nacht auf Beth aufzupassen. Dabei versucht sie falsche Beweise zu verstecken, um Shelby als eine schlechte Mutter darzustellen, um das Sorgerecht wieder zu bekommen. Während'' Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)'' albern sie miteinander herum.thumb Später zwingt sie ihn dazu einen besseren Job als Poolreiniger zu bekommen damit sie Beth gemeinsam erziehen können. Er stimmt zu und bekommt von Shelby ein Angebot für einen Indoor-Poolreinigungs Job. Kurz vor dem Start der Glee Club Proben schauen die beiden sich gemeinsam ein Buch an. Während Rory singt, stellen beide seine Fähigkeit zu singen in Frage. Love Side Story Puck sagt, dass er nie Kondome benutzt und dies auch in 99% aller Fälle geklappt hat, was bedeutet, dass Quinn die 1% ist, bei dem es nicht geklappt hat. Böse Klatsche Quinn sagt zu Puck, dass er sehr nett zu Shelby sein soll, damit sie Beth öfters babysitten können. Später sagt Puck zu Shelby, dass er eigentlich dachte, er und Quinn wären gute Eltern gewesen. I kissed a girl and I liked it Quinn denkt, Puck würde I'm The Only One für sie singen und versucht während dem Song Blickkontakt mit ihm herzustellen und wird wütend, als sie bemerkt, dass Puck den Song für Shelby singt. Nach den Glee Proben kommt Quinn zu Puck und fragt ihn warum er den Song nicht für sie, sondern für Shelby gesungen hat und Puck versucht sich damit herauszureden, dass er den Song gesungen hat, damit sie Beth öfters babysitten können. Quinn erzählt ihm dann, dass ihre Mutter am Wochenende nicht zuhause ist und er zu ihr kommen kann und dass sie wieder mit ihm zusammen sein will. Puck lehnt jedoch ab und sagt, dass er sie früher wirklich geliebt hat, aber sie mittlerweile mehr ADHS hat als Rachel. Jedoch kommt Puck später doch zu ihr und die beiden machen miteinander rum. Doch bald erfährt er, dass Quinn ihn benutzen will, um wieder ein Kind zu zeugen,entschuldigt Puck sich bei Quinn für die Unordnung, die er hinterlassen hat, seit er mit ihr geschlafen hat. Er sagt ihr auch, dass sie keinen Freund oder ein Baby braucht um etwas Besonderes zu sein. Puck erzählt ihr dann auch, dass er eine Art Beziehung mit Shelby hatte. Später im Chorraum wirkt Quinn wütend und traurig zugleich, Puck schaut sie dabei schuldig an. Die Zeit deines Lebens Als Shelby und die Troubletones vor den Sectionals in den Chorraum kommt, lächelt Quinn sie an und sagt ihr, dass sie mit Puck im Team gewinnen und er ein richtiger Schatz ist und sie dies wohl auch sehr gut bestätigen kann. Später will Quinn zu Figgins gehen und ihm erzählen, dass Shelby eine Beziehung mit Puck hatte, aber wird von Rachel aufgehalten, die sie daran erinnert, dass Beths Leben schlecht sein könnte, wenn Shelby gefeuert wird. Nach der Performance der New Directions bei den Sectionals schauen Puck und Quinn sich an und umarmen sich anschließend. Songs Duette *Just Give Me a Reason' ''(New Directions) Zusammen gesungen (in einer Gruppennummer) *'Afternoon Delight' (Sexy) *'We Are The Champions' (And the winner is...) *'Homeward Bound/Home' (Wiedersehen macht Freunde) Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs *'Bust a Move' (Remix) *'Sweet Caroline' (Remix) *'Lean On Me' (Balladen) *'Papa Don't Preach' (Haarspaltereien) *'True Colors' (Balladen) *'Hello, I Love You' (Hallo Hölle!) *'Gives You Hell' (Hallo Hölle!) *'Express Yourself' (The Power of Madonna) *'Beth' (Viel Theater!) *'It's a Man's Man's Man's World' (Im Takt der Angst) *'Over the Rainbow' (Triumph oder Trauer?) *'The Only Exception '(Britney/Brittany) *'Only the Good Die Young' (Das neue Toastament) *'Never Can Say Goodbye' (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) *'In My Life' (Zukunft voraus) Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Artikel des Monats